Welcome to the Walmart- a Loud House fanfic
by AlexGen
Summary: Luan, Luna, Leni, and Lori go into Walmart as Girls N Roses and perform their own version of Welcome to the Jungle.


"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Lynn, who was walking into Walmart alongside her four other sisters, Lori, Luna, Leni, and Luan. "Of course, and by the way, my film class teacher said that we had to get this done by Monday." Answered Luan. She was dressed as Axl Rose, Lynn was dressed as Steven Adler, Luna was Slash, Leni was Duff Mckagan, and Lori was Izzy Stradlin. For the video they were making, they were going to parody Guns N Roses' classic song, Welcome to the Jungle, but they remade it as "Welcome to the Walmart," and they renamed themselves "Girls N Roses instead of Guns N Roses. "Okay," said Luan Rose, "Luna, you're going to be right over here," she gestured Luna over next to the CD section, where the rock star took her place and put on her Slash wig and hat. "Perfect." Okay, I want everyone else to stay in this spot where Luna is, so we can shoot this video already." The other sisters stood to the right of Luna and picked up their Guitar Hero instruments while Luan set up her camera. "In 3…2…1… go!" Welcome to the Jungle began playing and Luan began to sing. But little did they know, people were stealing stuff from all around the store because it was Black Friday, the most dreaded time of year for retailers. So Girls N Roses decided to play along in order to stop them.

Welcome to the Walmart

We've got toys and games

We got everything you want

Honey we know the names

We are the people that can find

Whatever you may need

If you've got the money, honey

We've got your groceries

In the Walmart, Welcome to the Walmart

I can help you over h-h-h-h-h-h-h here, here

Oh, we, we even have beer

During the song, people were running around the store causing chaos, and when employees and security tried to stop them, they failed miserably by being trampled and resisted. It was Black Friday, after all.

Welcome to the Walmart

We help people everyday

If you want it you better have cash cuz there's a price to pay

And you're very tricky thief,

Who's very hard to appease

You can have those holiday lights but you better not take them for free

In the Walmart, Welcome to the Walmart

Feel my, my, my shopping cart,

Oh, I, I bet you won't get far!

Welcome to the Walmart, people come here everyday

You'll learn to be like a customer

At the checkout where you'll pay

If you want what you see, you'll buy it eventually

You can have anything you want but you better not steal anything

In the Walmart, Welcome to the Walmart

I can help you over h-h-h-h-h-h-h-here, here

Oh, I'm gonna watch you steal

And when you're here you'll never, ever wanna check out, check out, check out, check out

Yeah!

Soon, the store was flooded with people trying to get ahold of anything they got their hands on. From flat screen TVs and PS4's to bikes and balls, things were quite chaotic. The manager had no choice but to contact authorities after witnessing very violent fights and destruction of property. Minutes later, there were at least 20 cop cars surrounding Walmart.

You know where you are, you're in the Walmart, baby! You better hide

In the Walmart, Welcome to the Walmart

I can help you over h-h-h-h-h-h-h here, here

In the Walmart, Welcome to the Walmart

Feel my, my, my shopping cart

In the Walmart, Welcome to the Walmart

I can help you over h-h-h-h-h-h-h here, here

In the Walmart, Welcome to the Walmart

I can help you over,

They're here to take you down, ha!

Once the song ended, the girls had no choice but to get the hell out of there before they were dead meat. There was some pretty sick stuff going on in there, from fighting to extreme chaos, the girls had finally seen enough and climbed into Vanzilla and drove back to the Loud House. "Damn, did you guys see that guy get his face smashed in with an Xbox? That was pretty nasty." "yeah, dudes, that wasn't cool," Luna said as she looked back on the chaos. The rest of the sisters remained silent on the way back to the Loud House. When the sisters got inside, everyone else was watching the news, with the caption: BREAKING NEWS: CHAOS ENSUES AT LOCAL WALMART. The sisters watched with their mouths agape at the TV screen. "There has been a huge fight at the local Walmart this afternoon," the reporter said. "according to local authorities, at least 15 people are in custody and Walmart has closed down for the night." The sisters looked at each other and turned off the TV. "Okay, maybe tonight wasn't such a good idea to film a music video, but hey, at least we're still alive." said Luan. "Oh, and one more thing, Walmart truly is a Jungle! Hahahaha, get it?" Everyone groaned at the terrible joke. "Well, We still got a good video. Mr. Max is gonna love this!" Luan said excitedly and ran up to her room.


End file.
